Percy Jackson and the Stick Wavers
by ChildOfNemesis
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Nico and my OC Taija go to Hogwarts. They have to protect Harry from Voldemort, but can't say they're demigods. The trio will get suspicious. Takes place after the 2nd Giant War and during OotP.
1. Chapter 1

Hi... Um this is my first fanfic so can you please give me advice if you think something should be improved!

Disclaimer: I am a girl that's not even in her 20s yet so I can't be Rick Riordan or J.K Rowling

Chapter 1

Nico's POV

It's been about a year since the Second Giant War ended. Both Camp Halfblood and Camp Jupiter are fully repaired, with a few new additions. Everything was peaceful, well, as peaceful as CHB can be with the Stolls here. Gods, they're annoying.

I was walking past Thalia's Pine when I saw an injured girl lying on the floor. She had cuts all over her. In her hand she had a celestial bronze sword, but the hilt was made of Stygian Iron. I picked her up and shadow travelled us to the infirmary. We landed on one of the beds and I gave her to Will Solace. "I found her in the Camp borders by Thalia's Pine. Take care of her. I will tell Chiron." I told him. He nodded and got to work.

When I got back to the Infirmary, she was awake. Now that I look at her, she seems kind of familiar.. When she saw me, she looked confused for a second, then smiled. "Hey Nico!" she said cheerfully. I slowly walked up to her and asked "How do you know my name?" "We went to that stupid Military school together, remember? It's me, Taija." She rolled her eyes. "But of course, I wouldn't of recognized you if I didn't see those extremely dark eyes of yours. They're too dark to to forget." Oh. It is her. Other than Grover and *gulp* Bianca she was my only friend. Instantly I smiled. "Hey Taija! I haven't seen you since then! How's it going?"

We talked to each other for a while and I told her about the Camps until she asked me "Oh! How's your sister doing? Bianca was her name, right? I haven't seen her either!" Then I visibly darkened. She paled. " Oh God, I'm such an idiot to ask that. I shouldn't have asked. You can tell me when you're ready." "It's okay, we haven't seen each other for 4 years. You wouldn't have known." I tried to reassure her. Then she did something no one should ever do to a child of Hades. She hugged me. I stood there in shock for a few seconds, then hugged her back. And since the Fates hate me, that was when Percy decided to walk in with Chiron. They stopped mid-conversation and stared at us. "Hey Nico. What happened to the I'm-the-son-of-Hades-don't-ever-hug-me attitude? Unless she's a special case." Percy, the idiot he is said while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Both of us blushed and quickly let go. Still blushing, I glared at him and said "Shut up. She is an old friend of mine that went to the military school that you met me at. That's all we will ever be. Friends." I said. Taija nodded, then jumped at Percy. They both fell on the ground. She sat up on his stomach and ripped off her necklace which turned into the sword she had before and pointed it at his throat. "Never say that again. Understand?" I heard her say. Then Percy nodded, he didn't look scared, he looked impressed. Chiron and I were too. Not many people can do that. Then she smiled and put away her sword. She said "Hi, my name is Taija Kelly." "Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon. You do know about this place, right?" He asked. "Yeah. Nico told me about here and Camp Jupiter. "Well then, Ms. Kelly. Since the nectar and ambrosia has healed you, let us go to the dining pavillion. You'll take the tour after." Chiron said. She nodded and we headed off to dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. Sorry Ch.1 was short. I just wanted you guys to meet Taija. This Chapter will be longer. I swear it on the River Styx.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I am a female girl in school. JK Rowling and Rick Riordan are older than me. I can't be them.**

Chapter 2

**Taija's POV**

When we walked out of the Big House I was amazed with what I saw. I saw the cabins, the volleyball court, the basketball nets, the forges and the campfire. I also noticed that a lot of the kids look similar in some way. I saw a group of people with blonde hair and gray eyes. They were looking over a piece of paper and marking certain spots. They must be the Athena kids. I also saw a bunch of people sitting on the grass and fixing their hair or filing their nails. They all looked stunning. A girl with choppy brown hair with a feather in it stood up and was trying to get them to work. I'm guessing those are the Aphrodite kids. I saw 2 guys who looked like twins that were about to throw a water balloon at a girl that was taking care of some plants. I'm guessing the girl is a child of Demeter and the boys were kids of Hermes.

By the time we got to the pavilion, a horn sounded. That was probably the signal for diner. Kids lined up in 16 different lines. All the kids that looked alike were in the same line. They all sat at a table. "You will go sit at that table over there." Chiron told me, pointing to the table with the twins. Percy and Nico went to separate tables that had no one at them. Chiron and I walked to the table. Everyone was staring at me when we got there. I sat down and said "Hi my name is Taija Kelly. I'm a new camper." They all said hi and the twins came up to me and said "Hi! We're-" "Travis-" "And Conner-" "Stoll!" "We are your cabin leaders until you're claimed. Until you are claimed you will stay in the Hermes cabin with us." I nodded and got up to give some of my food to the gods. "Please claim me soon, mom or dad." I whispered as I scraped some poutine into the fire.

After dinner I followed the rest of the Hermes cabin to the campfire. Once everyone sat down, Chiron stomped his hoof. Wait…. Hoof? Oh, he's a centaur. Can't believe I just noticed. Anyways, he said "As you have noticed, Mr. D is not here. He will be back tomorrow at noon. Capture the Flag will be tomorrow. Chariot races will be next Thursday, with Team Athena and Poseidon in the lead as usual. We also have a new camper. Many of you have already seen her. Please welcome Taija Kelly." When he said my name, I stood up. The fire turned into a light green colour. A lot of people were murmuring, they all stared at something above my head. I looked up and saw a picture of a scale (**AN: I don't know what the real thing is, so I'll just go with this**) with a reddish black glow. `All hail Taija Kelly, daughter of Nemesis. `

At the end of the campfire, Chiron asked for Percy, a girl named Annabeth, Nico and I to go to the Big House. On the way there, Annabeth introduced herself. "Hey Taija. I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and Percy's boyfriend. She said the last part while glaring at me, as if I would try to take Percy from her. "Don`t worry," I told her. "I wouldn`t date Percy. He`s 2 years older than me. And he seems more like an older brother figure to me anyway." She smiled at me. "Good. I`m doing this because almost everyone in the Aphrodite cabin started flirting with him. Many times I caught them, and they ended up in the Infirmary for a week." she told me. I laughed at that.

**Nico's POV**

We sat down when we got to the Big House. "How many of you know who the witches and wizards are?" Chiron asked us. Almost immediately I started ranting. "Oh my gods. Those stupid wizards are always trying to avoid Thanatos! They're-" the rest was rapid Italian swear words. Taija tried to cover my mouth so I could shut up, but that didn't work. So she pinned me to the ground and went really close to my face and glared at me. " Shut up. _Now_." She growled. She scares me sometimes. I nodded. "Good! So what were you saying Chiron?" she said. "As I was saying, the witches and wizards are regular mortals that Hecate blessed or really weak children of hers that needed wands to use their powers. They no longer have godly blood in them, but they can still preform magic."

"But didn't the wizards died out?" Annabeth asked. "No, Zeus forced Hecate to use the Mist to wipe your memories of them like what they did with you and the Romans. They are still around today. The reason I tell you about them now is because my old wizard friend Albus Dumbledore needs demigod help. One of his students is part of a prophecy and you need to help him complete it. So I am sending you 4 on a quest there. Will you accept?" Another quest? "And why should I agree to this?" I asked him coldly. "Because your father said so and the enemy they are facing is Tom Riddle." Tom is their great threat? He is just a mortal with family problems and kills other families for the heck of it! That's nothing compared to Kronos or Gaea! "Fine. I'll accept." I said. Everyone else agreed too. "Good. You will leave tomorrow at 2:00pm." We all left and went to our cabins.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey… So I know these chapters are kinda short, but It's not like I mean to. So some of this Chapter will be in the Wizarding World.**

**Disclaimer: Do I seriously need to say that I'm not them again?**

Chapter 3

**Hermione's POV**

SInce I came to Grimmauld Place, Ron told me about these American Exchange students. He said that Fred and George heard them with these inventions that they made called Extendable Ears. They were eavesdropping on the Order's meeting. When I heard about it, a bunch of questions exploded in my head. Are they friendly? Since when did Hogwarts accept exchange students? Where in America are they from? When will they arrive? Do they learn different things than us? How old are they? Will they be in our year? I don't know anything about schools in America. I'm going to have to look that up in the library once school starts.

**Harry's POV**

I'm gonna keep this short. I got attacked by Dementors with Dudley, I have a Ministry hearing before school starts, and I arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place. I went upstairs to see Ron and Hermione. I was already pissed off, and I might of kind of sort of maybe took it out on them… Whoops.. Then Fred and George gave us Extendable Ears to eavesdrop on the Order's meeting.

After that they told me about the American Exchange Students. I wonder what it's like in America. It must be pretty cool. I wonder what they will be like. What does an American accent sound like? After we discussed the Exchange students we started talking about the new DADA teacher. "Who do you think it will be this year?" I said. "Probably someone from the Ministry. It would make sense since they don't believe that You-Know-Who is back. They would be able to keep an eye on you when you _spread your rumors_." Hermione replied while saying the last part sarcastically. "That would make sense. I hope it isn't some toad or something." Ron said.

**Annabeth's POV**

As soon as I woke up I started packing. I mean, how many times does a demigod get to go to a magic school?! Do they really fly on brooms? What does their school look like? Ooh, what kind of structure does it have? Okay, back to the main topic.

As I lead the Athena cabin to breakfast, I saw Seaweed Brain walking towards me. "Good morning Wise Girl," He said while putting arm over my shoulder. "Ready to go to a magical school filled with people who wave sticks around to defend themselves?" He put on his usual lopsided grin. "Of course I am, Seaweed Brain." I replied before kissing his cheek. "And after breakfast Chiron is going to explain our cover story." Then we parted to our separate tables for breakfast.

**Percy's POV**

After breakfast Wise Girl, Nico, Taija and I walked to the Big House. We all sat down around the ping pong table. "So how do you like being a daughter of Nemesis, Taija?" I asked her. "It's okay. The Nemesis cabin is empty other than an altar to someone named Ethan Nakamura who I'm gonna guess was my half brother, the beds, and the washroom. It's kinda lonely though." She replied. "Well you're not the only one who is alone in a cabin. Me and Nico are too." I told her. She shrugged and Chiron came in.

"You all know why you are here, so I will just get to it. The name of your school if they ask is Olympus's Academy of Magic. Hecate has decided to give you guys your wands now and you will receive all of the knowledge you need like how to preform spells and which potions ingredient is which and everything the Order knows about Voldemort. Oh your dyslexia will be gone to so it won't cause suspicion." Chiron said. "I don't think Kelp Head can handle that much information in his head." Taija said while Nico started chuckling. "Hey! Even if I can't Wise Girl can help me out." I said. "You can't get help from me, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said. I pouted.

Then a blinding light appeared. We all covered our eyes and when we looked to see which god or goddess it was it was Hecate, goddess of Magic.

**Taija's POV**

Some lady who I'm gonna guess is a goddess appeared in a really bright flash of light. She was in human form when she appeared. She was really beautiful. She had wavy brown hair and light skin. She wore a black long-sleeved dress that went just above her wedges. Her eyes were emerald green and shone in the light. Everyone bowed to her and said "Lady Hecate." "Rise demigods and Chiron." She said. "I am here to give you your wands and wizardly knowledge." Annabeth looked excited, Nico looked bored but eager, and Percy looked ecstatic. I was kind of excited too. I mean, it's not everyday you get a wand that actually works and learn real spells.

She waved her right hand and 4 long but thin boxes appeared on the table. From left to right there was a sea green box (obviously Percy's), a gray box (Annabeth's), a black one (Nico's) and a blackish red one (mine). We all knew whose was whose, so we picked up our boxes and took out our wands. On the inside of the cover there was a description. Luckily, it was in Ancient Greek. It said:

_11 3/4 inches_

_Sycamore wood_

_Dragon core_

_Slightly Springy_

I guess that's what my wand was made of. "My wand has a Dragon core! Cool!" I shouted excitedly. "My wand has a hell hound core." Nico said while smirking deviously. "Mine has an owl core." Annabeth said smiling at her wand. "Mine has a mermaid core!" Percy said. Hecate and Chiron were just smiling at us like we were little kids who just entered a candy store after crying about something. "And now for your knowledge." Hecate said. Annabeth's eyes lit up and she turned to Hecate. Everyone turned too. She raised both of her hands up to her shoulders and was murmuring under her breath. Suddenly I knew every spell that we needed to know. I also learned that I would be in the 5th year. But me and Nico are the only ones that are 15. Percy and Annabeth are 17 and 18! "Yes Taija, that is why we will make them look like 15 year olds, but they will still have the same amount of strength and knowledge as they do now." Chiron told me. Whoops, did I say that out loud? "Yea, you did Taija." Nico said while smirking at me. I blushed and looked at my feet. Then Hecate put her hands on the top of Percy and Annabeth's heads and was murmuring something. Suddenly, they started getting shorter and looked younger by a little bit. They didn't really look that different, just younger and shorter and had slightly smaller muscles.

" How did you two get taller?" Percy asked pointing at me and Nico. "We didn't get taller, you got shorter, stupid." Nico and I said at the same time. We both looked at each other and shrugged. "Well you guys should get used to fighting in your 15-year-old bodies since you don't know your weight or strength in this body." Chiron told them. They both nodded and went to the arena. Hecate said goodbye and left in a flash of light. Chiron turned to us and said "You guys should pack your things now if you haven't yet. Lunch is in half an hour. Can you two watch Percy and Annabeth train to see which parts they need help defending and make sure they are ready to leave later this afternoon?" We both nodded and left the Big House and walked to the Arena.

**Ok so Percabeth's and Nico's wand core I just randomly based on their parents. Taija's wand description is my wand description on Potter more. Please review and I need to know if there is anything you think I need to polish up on. And SORRY FOR NOT POSTING THIS IN A WHILE! I've been getting a lot of homework lately and there just isn't enough time to post things.**


End file.
